callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomahawk
:For similar weapons, see Throwing Knife, Combat Axe, Hell's Retriever, and Axe. The Tomahawk is a weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, occupying the Lethal Grenade slot. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Tomahawk is only seen in the first part of the level "Rebirth," where Alex Mason, at the advice of Reznov, picks it up uses it to stealthily kill a worker. He then uses it to kill a patrolling guard before discarding it and taking the guard's AK-74U. Unlike in multiplayer, it is a melee-only weapon, similar to the SOG Knife. Multiplayer The Tomahawk is available for unlock at level 4 and costs . It is similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Throwing Knife, instantly killing any player it hits. Unlike the Throwing Knife, however, the Tomahawk always bounces off walls and floors when thrown, making ricochet kills, or "bank shots," a more likely possibility. It is one of the three weapons used in Sticks and Stones. It has a special effect; if a player hits someone with the Tomahawk, it resets the victim's score to zero, known as bankrupting, and will award the thrower with 10 points. Gallery ELITE Tomahawk.png|Render of the Tomahawk. Sticksandstonestomaaewk.png|A player getting a kill with the Tomahawk in Sticks and Stones. Tomahawk third person BO.png|The Tomahawk as it appears in-game. Tomahawk face shot.jpg|A player killed by a tomahawk. Hatchet BO.png|The Tomahawk in Rebirth. Tomahawk high FoV Rebirth BO.png|Tomahawk in Rebirth, seen at high Field of View Hatchet Kill BO.png|Killing the seaman. Hatchet Kill 2 BO.png|A Russian soldier blocking a Hatchet swing with his arm, in Rebirth. Hatchet Kill 3 BO.png|The Russian soldier finally being killed. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Tomahawk returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, being very similar to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart. It must manually be picked up after being used. Unlike the Call of Duty: Black Ops Tomahawk, it is possible that a hit will not result in instant death https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9C7AoyxNDA Trivia *The "Bank Shot" medal is awarded to players who kill by bouncing a Tomahawk off of one or more surfaces and into an enemy. *On each side of the head of the Tomahawk, the words "M. Strider" are visibly engraved. This is a lot harder to see on the Nintendo Wii version of the game, due to a less detailed model. *The Op 40 and the Tropas lightweight model have an unusable Tomahawk sheathed in their uniforms. It uses a different, green model than the one that appears in game. *It is possible for a Tomahawk to bounce off one enemy and hit another causing a double kill as shown here. *They can bounce off weapons when they are dropped after a player is killed. *Tomahawks can be destroyed by explosions and when this occurs, the announcer will announce that the player's equipment has been destroyed. *It appears much smaller in multiplayer than in the campaign. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Lethal Equipment References fr:Tomahawk Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Lethal Equipment